Christmas Mafia
| image = File:Christmas.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Limey | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 17.12.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) GolfJunkie (Molly Mae) 2) slick 3) seahorse 4) Hirkala 5) Phaze 6) GMaster479 7) onetruth 8) Glycereine 9) Fox 10) maurice | first = Phaze | last = 3) seahorse 7) onetruth 9) Fox | mvp = onetruth |awards = - }} Christmas Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Limey based on popular Christmas related characters. It began on December 17th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (December 29th, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a small Mafia with 5 Goodies, 2 Baddies with a steal ability and 1 Indy. In addition, one goodie and one baddie were secretly placed in another BTSC by themselves. Rules * Tie rules: In case of a tie no one gets lynched. * Frozen people can be voted for and lynched. * There is no limit on self-saves. Role Description Baddies: 1 group kill per night + BTSC Wincon: Outnumber goodies and have all Indies dead. *'Jack Frost': Can freeze 1 player each night. That player’s night action will fail and they will not be able to vote the next day. *'Grinch': Is very mean. Can steal someone’s action once per night. Goodies: No BTSC or group kill Wincon: Have all baddies and Indies dead. *'Santa Claus': Knows who’s naughty or nice. Can spy 1 player each night. Cannot die while Mrs. Claus is alive. *'Mrs. Claus': Is a very nice person. Can save 1 person each night. Will save Santa if he is attacked. *'Frosty the Snowman': Came back to life. Can RID save someone from a lynch each day. *'Rudolph': Has a shiny red nose. Can see who a player visited each night. *'Hermey the Elf': Can give someone a dentist appointment. This will cause someone to neglect their action. Independent: Wincon: Have all baddies and Santa dead. *'Abominable Snowman': Has a big impact. His vote counts as x2 each day. Unsided: Roles who don’t do anything during the night. They still vote during the day. They will be randomly drawn to see which side one will be on and the other will be on. They have BTSC among themselves Wincon: Win with their team * Short Elf * Tall Elf Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies * seahorse - Short Elf * onetruth - Jack Frost * Fox - The Grinch MVP: onetruth Day and Night Posts Links to day and night posts: *Night 1 *Day 1 *Night 2 *Day 2 *Night 3 *Day 3 *Night 4 *Day 4 End of Game Roster #Golfjunkie - Frosty The Snowman - Killed N4 #Slick - Mrs. Claus - Lynched D4 # Seahorse - Short Elf #Hirkala - Abominable Snowman - Killed N3 #Phaze - Hermey - Killed N1 #GMaster479 - Santa Claus - Conceded defeat # Onetruth - Jack Frost # Glycereine - Rudolph - Lynched D1 # Fox - The Grinch # maurice - Tall Elf - Conceded defeat Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 5